records_of_the_human_emperorfandomcom-20200216-history
Wang Chong/Cultivation
Cultivation Bone/Body Cultivation Halo MC gained one in origin energy realm which is impossible. Upon reaching the peak great imperial general realm, the MC seemed to have gained 3 golden halos which was used during the Battle of Talas. Bane of the Battlefield '(Chapter 214) * Affects others which are different than any halo. * According to the information he was given, he had to kill at least a hundred soldiers from hostile countries before the Bane of the Battlefield could officially reach level 1, turning the ripples into true halos. * Each kill improves range. * Lv 1 and higher starts affecting True Martial Realm cultivators at a higher level. * If one were to train a war halo up to a certain point, one would be able to affix it to one's subordinates. This was the greatest trait of a war halo. * Bane of the Battlefield: The effectiveness of the enemies’ halos will be reduced based on the strength and tier of the user’s halo regardless of their effects. * If the other party doesn’t have an active halo, his cultivation will be reduced by a realm * This halo only works on soldiers. It is ineffective on those possessing leadership positions. * 1 destiny energy is awarded for the first kill of a different type of enemy. Extra destiny energy is given when a certain amount of enemies or an influential enemy is killed. * Can only be countered by war halos of enemy imperial great generals. * Used by MC to provide sudden strategic advantage in wars. 'Halo Of Dusk Stallion * Increases the users strength, dexterity, and speed * Infinite amount of layers... * At the second layer of the Halo of Dusk Stallion, as long as a soldier was standing in the effective radius of the halo, they would receive a constant buff that promoted them to Tier 2 of the True Martial realm, upgrading their strength, speed, and dexterity to this level. 【Bane of Generals】! (Chapter 541) Note:【Bane of Generals】 makes you the enemy of all generals. Whether of the Central Plains or a foreign kingdom, as long as you regard them as your enemy, they are your enemy and will be weakened by the halo! * Functional range: All generals! As the halo is an advanced version of the 【Bane of the Battlefield】 Halo, the Bane of the Battlefield's limit to only soldiers below the general level has now been broken! * The bane of halos only work on enemy generals but are more effective than the bane of battlefiled. * Works on enemy imperial great generals, helps counter war halos buffs given by enemy imperial great generals. * The Bane of Generals Halo requires: *# Killing ten foreign commanders; *# Killing one Profound Martial realm expert on the battlefield; *# Reaching level three in the Bane of the Battlefield Halo! Only once all three conditions are fulfilled can user officially activate the Bane of Generals Halo Category:Wang Chong